


Hospital Handjobs

by BleedingDeath



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noizyneko and I's role play for the prompt "worst place/time you've ever gotten a boner". </p>
<p>Noiz is able to feel for a week, so he over does it and ends up in the hospital, taken there by Koujaku. Shenanigans happen.</p>
<p>(Noiz is a neko)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> [Noizyneko](http://noizyneko.tumblr.com) & [ Benishigurebabe](http://benishigurebabe.tumblr.com)

"…In the hospital."

"… You’re impossible."

"Shut it. I’m suffering over here." Awkwardly shifts in the bed.

"If you think I’m helping, you’ve got another thing coming." Or rather, not coming.

"Don’t make me jerk myself in front of you. Don’t. Besides, I’d be the first to touch it like that now that I have feeling there." Maybe that would change his mind?

"I don’t know… I wouldn’t mind watching that," he said quietly. That would actually turn him on quite a lot. Noiz did have a point though, this could be an important moment.

"Pervert." He grinned, seeming quite pleased by this reaction from the other. Noiz nodded at the door. "Lock it. I’d rather not have a threesome right now." Hehe. Got the old man convinced. Noiz carefully slipped a hand under the blankets, but took it away again. Koujaku deserved this. To be the first one to touch it like this.

"Shut up, this was your idea." He complained, but he got up to lock the door anyway. Koujaku couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this. “Scoot over, if you can.” It would be really awkward just leaning over the bed.

"It’s a damn good idea if you ask me. Just hurry up." He whined, scooting over slowly. Ow. Ow. Ugh. "Try to fit in, I guess." He muttered, messing with the blankets a little.

He wouldn’t admit this was a good idea, though he really did like it. “Yeah, yeah…” He sat by Noiz, barely able to fit on the bed, but it would have to do. He couldn’t believe he was really going to do this. But it was… exciting. Though he wasn’t sure where to begin. It didn’t feel right just giving him a hand job, no, it needed to be better than that. So he leaned closer, deciding to kiss Noiz’s neck.

Noiz didn’t care if it was a good idea. He was horny, after all. Typical nineteen year old guy for you. So, they were really gonna do this, huh? It’s not like it was his first time or anything, but still. The way Koujaku started this caught him off guard. Others had never taken his feelings into consideration, but… It sure seemed like Koujaku wanted to genuinely make him feel good. Noiz felt his face grow hot at the kiss, small sparks shooting through his body. Dang.

Koujaku did want him to feel good, really good, so he planned on taking his time. His kisses trailed from Noiz’s neck, down across his collar bones, only to go back up and across his jawline. His hand was working it’s way down his chest, though all he could really feel was the bandages. "Hey, Noiz?" he whispered quietly into his ear. He couldn’t believe he was going to ask this, but it couldn’t hurt to try. "May I bite you?"

Oh boy. Noiz felt a shiver shoot down his spine when Koujaku touched his chest, even with it being slightly painful. The request was rather sudden, and Noiz was not sure what to say. "…Bite me?" He repeated, as if to make sure he understood the other right. "You want to bite me?" He was aching all over, so more pain would suck but… Why not give it a shot? "Sure. Just watch where you place those teeth."

"Yeah," he breathed, kissing Noiz’s ear. He’d be gentle, there was no way he’d want to hurt Noiz while he was already injured. Koujaku smirked at the answer. So at an almost agonizing pace, he licked and kissed down to Noiz’s neck, where he kissed and bit at him softly. He felt rather playful. The hand that had been going down Noiz’s chest was now gently caressing his abdomen, occasionally wandering lower, just to tease. That was until, Koujaku decided to run his palm over Noiz, enjoying what he felt.

Koujaku was teasing him, and Noiz knew it. He was growing needy now, but wasn’t about to beg him for it. A hand was placed over his mouth, and he tried his best to keep himself from moaning. God damn it, Koujaku. He was way too good at this. "Mmnn-" Shit. A moan left his lips, and he could feel his blush growing. He’d never felt this intimate during sex. And to be quite frank with himself, he had now realized he didn’t how to be a good lover. All his previous sexual encounters were just loveless banging, nothing intimate like this. Unsure of what to do, he stared at Koujaku with a confused and helpless expression. Old man, junior needs some help here. This might as well be his first time.

He could tell that Noiz was enjoying himself, noting the hand that had gone over his mouth. Was he really trying to be quiet? Koujaku wanted to hear him. Shortly enough, he got his wish, although it seemed like Noiz was trying very hard not to moan, but that was a sound he wanted to hear again. Koujaku had pulled away from Noiz’s neck, which had been thoroughly kissed, and looked at him. He looked… lost. "You have done this before… right?" He was more than happy to help, but it was surprising to say the least.

Too flustered to say anything, he simply nodded. Yeah. Done so many things but. Not this. "…W-well. I’m pretty sure those people were just using me. I never felt anything with it, and well… Uh. Let’s just say those times were probably very sloppy and terribly executed." Noiz swallowed his pride. “I have no idea what to do. Sorry.”

Ah, so that’s how it was then. “It’s okay, I’ll show you, here.” Koujaku took one of Noiz’s hands and placed it on his chest, right over his heart, which was beating strong. On the plus side, he never had put bandages back around his torso because he had wrapped them around Noiz instead. "Like this…" He dragged Noiz’s fingertips down his stomach, which admittedly, gave him goosebumps. "… And then," he began leaning closer to Noiz. "You kiss me."

"I can’t believe you out of all people is gonna teach me this." He whined, almost pouting like a little kid. How embarrassing. Ugh. Come on Noiz, get your act together. "Can do." He said, before pulling the other into a rather rough kiss. Old habits don’t die easily. Noiz nipped at Koujaku’s lip, before sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth, and allowing it to explore inside. His claw-like nails trailed up and down the other’s stomach, albeit choppy. Moving hurt pretty dang bad.

Koujaku rolled his eyes. “Well, unlike someone, I have more experience.” His pouting was cute though, and it made him want to laugh. "Mph!" The kiss was rough, but oh did he love it. He was more than willing to let Noiz explore his mouth, as his own tongue explored Noiz’s. Was that… a tongue stud? “Hnn…” That was hot. His tongue swirled around it. The claws scratching at his skin were driving him crazy, he wanted more of it. So he leaned into his claws, though he still wanted to be careful.

Noiz panted when he pulled away, grinning. “Now those piercings aren’t so dumb anymore, are they?” He said with a smug look. “Wait until you see the other ones.” Noiz put more pressure on Koujaku’s back now, roughly raking at the surface of his tanned skin. He was about to pull the other into another kiss, when a memory of a day or two ago popped in his head. "…Before I somehow lose my feeling again, I want to have a massage. Maybe we could go to a spa?" He suggested, seemingly lost in thought. Incredible. Snap him out of it, Koujaku.

Koujaku was flushed, panting, and wanting those lips back on his. Had he said his piercings were dumb before? Probably. But he couldn’t remember. “… Others?” Where else was he pierced? "Haah…" Damn that felt good. He arched his back into Noiz’s claws. It was getting much too hot under his kimono though, he needed it off. But Noiz seemed to have something else on his mind. "Huh…? Oh, ah… No. No, if someone’s gonna give you a massage it’ll be me, not some stranger. Unless you really wanted to go to a spa." It was hard to focus when there were claws digging into his back. He was going to tell Noiz to help take off his kimono, but he could barely move so that wasn’t a likely possibility. So instead he tried to do it himself, though not willing to take his hands off Noiz. He only managed to shrug it off his shoulders. However, he leaned in to kiss him again, hopefully getting his mind back on track.

"You didn’t believe I only had them around my face, did you?" He had them pretty much everywhere. Surprise. Hope you’re not allergic to them. Those moans were like music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more of it. It turned him on even more, and it was actually getting kinda painful to wait. “Hmm? Do you know how to do it properly, though? Or do you just want me all for yourself? We can do both.” He panted, watching as the other removed part of his clothing. It was hot, but Noiz didn’t feel like removing anything, nor have it removed for him. Besides his pants, that was. He took his claws away from the other’s back, and started fiddling with his zipper. "Come on, come ooon." He groaned, but was caught off guard when Koujaku pulled him back in for a kiss. "Hnnm-"

"Ah… Well, yeah… kinda." He’d never met anyone with so many piercings so it was surprising that he had even more. But he liked them. "Yeah, I can do it properly, I’ve done it before." Although he did also want Noiz to himself. "Mm, yeah, both is good." He nodded. There was sweat making his hair stick to the back of his neck, but this was probably as cool as he was going to get. He was about to protest about Noiz taking his hands away from his back, already missing the sting of claws, that was until he realized just where they were going. Shit, he was really turned on right now. Koujaku parted from the kiss, nipping at Noiz’s lip. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” he replied softly. Clearly, he and Noiz were both getting impatient. He leaned in close, kissing Noiz’s throat, his hands doing their best to pull off Noiz’s pants. “Lift your ass.”

Noiz was bathing in sweat as well now, and for once in his life he felt grossed out by it. Normally he wouldn’t feel it, after all, and he was glad he didn’t. It was a disgusting sensation, and it made him wanna take a shower right this instant. Still, seeing Koujaku like this… It was pretty hot. He did his best to lift his butt into the air, but being this sore made it hard. He managed to get it a little bit off of the bed, trembling as he squinted his eyes tight shut in pain. "Nggg- This is hard, so hurry the fuck up." He groaned in pain. Man. Kinda regretted going crazy now.

Noiz looked like he was sweating too, with his bangs sticking to his forehead. While Noiz was moving, he shifted, crouching over his legs to get his pants off easier. It looked like he was in pain. Maybe that had been a bad idea. Shit. “Sorry,” he murmured, quickly slipping his pants off, along with his boxers. Maybe that would help cool him off too. Needless to say, he was surprised to see that his dick was pierced too. Wouldn’t that hurt…? “Damn…” he whispered. Without missing a beat, he was kissing Noiz again, rubbing his cock slowly, his fingers going over the piercings. Yeah, yeah he was way too turned on to have pants right now, they were too tight.

"S’okay." He replied, feeling rather embarrassed at how turned on he was right now. Koujaku’s reaction made him chuckle, though. Damn indeed. Sadly Noiz was in no shape to have Koujaku experience these piercings personally, but there would always be later, right? Hopefully. Noiz eagerly nibbled at the other’s lower lip, sharp nails digging into Koujaku’s back and carefully moving around. Being unable to keep it in, Noiz moaned loudly when he was finally being touched down there. He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted more. "G-god, you asshole- How did you get so fucking good at— Hnn-"

Koujaku couldn’t help but wonder what those piercings would feel like on his tongue, maybe like Noiz’s tongue stud? He’d have to find out later. All he wanted right now was his hands all over Noiz, and Noiz’s hands down his pants preferably, he was aching for touch. The nails on his back made him groan, it felt so good. If he wasn’t careful he might end up with a nosebleed, of all times he hoped it wouldn’t happen now. “Ahh… What? You think I wouldn’t have experience? I’m older than you.” The one time he would admit it, really. He then decided to scoot down more, kissing the inside of Noiz’s thigh, just leading a trail of kisses up, and up until he removed his hand and took him into his mouth. The piercings did feel like Noiz’s tongue stud.

Noiz’s grip on the other became weaker now that Koujaku was touching all the right places. How was he supposed to touch him when he was lost in the sensation? Blow job…? For real? Noiz bit back a moan, and he writhed underneath Koujaku’s touch. Too damn good. He allowed himself to sink into the mattress, closing his eyes as he savored every last second of this intense feeling. "Mpff… Ahh.." Biting down on his lip once more, he buried his face in his hands. Allow him to be selfish for a little bit longer, Koujaku.

He had thought about waiting until Noiz was better to do this, but given the circumstances, Koujaku just wanted him to feel good. It was only right, given he’d never felt anything like this before and he was hurt. All he wanted to do was focus on him. He glanced up at Noiz after hearing him moan, and then seeing his hands scramble to his face. How cute. Koujaku pulled away for a moment. “Let me hear you…” He didn’t want to move his hands, but he could tell Noiz’s face was red. Then he went back down on him, taking in as much as he could, and what he couldn’t he stroked with his fingers. He was going to work him as much as he could with his tongue.

Noiz shook his head. No more moans. This was too embarrassing for him as it was. Being stimulated like this was something he had only ever dreamed of before, and as much as he felt like he owed Koujaku, he was just too self-conscious about him being this vocal during intercourse. One hand reached for Koujaku’s head now, and he gently pulled at some of his locks. A numbness ran through his body, starting from his hips and slowly spreading further along. At this point he was so focused on Koujaku’s movements along his member, that he barely felt any pain anymore. "Hnn… T-that’s good-" He muttered, almost sure his dick was dripping with pre-cum at this point.

He felt Noiz’s hand in his hair. It sent a shiver down his spine, god did he love having his hair pulled. Koujaku grunted at the approval, glad to hear he was doing well. Then he pulled away again, giving his jaw a little rest, though that didn’t mean he was going to stop completely. With his head still bent down, he licked the tip of Noiz’s cock nice and slow, and swallowed the pre-cum, all the while looking right at him. He let his hand get back to work, stroking from base to tip firmly. Then he leaned back up to Noiz, going in for another kiss.

The ecstasy kept building and building in his groin, and Noiz couldn’t help but to moan in approval. Stupid jerk and his ‘send you to heaven’ fingers. Noiz felt a spark shoot through his chest as he watched Koujaku stare him down. Damn. "Mph-" The kiss caught him by surprise, but he happily flicked his tongue against Koujaku’s, lust overtaking him as he dug his nails wherever he could reach. "Mmm… G-gonna come.. Soon." He panted once they gasped for air, and he tried to push Koujaku back. Time to try if he could achieve the same thing. He attempted to reach for Koujaku’s crotch, but having to sit up was an issue. Shit.

Damn his moaning, he loved it, but it was driving him crazy. He was probably dripping from Noiz’s noises alone. His own tongue pushed against Noiz’s, searching out for that stud that he was growing very fond of. But when he felt his claws digging into his skin, he couldn’t help but give a throaty moan into Noiz’s mouth. Shit that felt good. Despite his now heavy breathing, he managed to question Noiz. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” He shouldn’t be trying to sit up. “Lay down, it’s fine.” The ache he felt would say otherwise, but this was for Noiz, not for him.

All of this was so hot, it would exceed his wildest dreams. Or wet dreams, technically. Confused at the other’s reaction, he settled back on the bed again. Oh well. Maybe he had other things in mind? "Ah… Nnnnggg…" Noiz clawed at the mattress, tilting his hips up a little. This was getting unbearable. His overly sensitive body, along with the moans of his lover were driving him crazy. He didn’t want it to ever stop, but he also desperately wanted to climax at the same time. "T-touch my ears- Hnng.."

He was glad when Noiz laid back down, the last thing he needed was for him to injure himself more. Koujaku could tell Noiz was close, the poor mattress was taking all the abuse. "Mm… yeah…" He did as he was told, taking a hand up to his ears, and rubbing them exactly where he liked it. Though he occupied his mouth by returning to his neck, except on the other side. It was taking all he could to not just grind on him himself. With that face and that voice, it felt like he was unraveling.

The pressure was rapidly increasing now, and soon Noiz’s body twitched as he ejaculated onto Koujaku’s chest. Noiz lingered in the moment, letting out breathy moans as the tingling sensation slowly subsided. "…" Huff, puff. He continued panting, exhausted, even if he hadn’t been particularly active during this round. His eyelids were so incredibly heavy, he had a hard time opening his eyes back up. But he wanted to see Koujaku’s face. He seemed incredibly turned on still…

Koujaku had pulled back from his neck just enough to see Noiz’s face as he came. What a sight to see, with his panting breaths and flushed face… and oh shit. Shit, shit, shit… not again. He could feel the blood trickling down his nose. Maybe if he didn’t move then it wouldn’t drip… But it did. Right on to Noiz’s shoulder. He hoped Noiz wouldn’t notice, Koujaku didn’t want to deal with that and his boner.

Noiz felt something hot drop down on his shoulder… Huh? He reached for it with his hand, and wiped it away so he could see. "…Hahaha… Hahahahaha!" Noiz burst out laughing, his chuckles echoing through the hospital room. Probably the first time in his life he actually laughed like that. "N-not again, you loser." He continued chuckling, though he didn’t mean it in a douchy kind of way. Not this time, at least. Noiz put his hand down again, and soon a loud purring erupted from his throat. Satisfied kitty is satisfied.

Of course he noticed. His face was bright red as he pulled away, crouching over Noiz. "S-shut up! It’s your fault!" He meant nothing by it though, he was just embarrassed. He wiped the blood from his nose, though it smeared a bit. It was the first time he had heard Noiz laugh like that, and it made him smile. So he kissed his nose. “Enjoy yourself?”

Noiz nodded in reply, struggling to keep his eyes open. That stuff about being able to sleep better after you have sex or jack off is true. "Mhm… Just gonna… Rest a little." He yawned, adjusting his position a little. He had completely forgotten Koujaku was still sitting there with his boner. Oops.

He wasn’t mad that Noiz had fallen asleep after all that, but he was frustrated, very frustrated. Even if it might not have been the best idea, the door was still locked, and Noiz was asleep, so if he was quiet he could just take care of it himself, which is exactly what he planned to do. Koujaku situated himself on the edge of the bed, angled so that he could see Noiz’s sleeping face. It was a great relief itself just to unzip his pants. So with one hand to cover his mouth and muffle any noises that should escape it, he began to jack off. It wasn’t long before he came, being as stimulated as he was, and he let out a quiet moan. Then a sigh. He still had to get cleaned up. Getting up off the bed he bent over to kiss Noiz on the head. “Sleep well.” After cleaning the majority of white fluid off of him with some tissues he decided to head home and take a shower.


End file.
